


A Whole lot of Loving

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Community, Community - Britta Perry, Community - Jeff Winger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after season 4 episode 2 before I knew Troy/Britta slept together.<br/>Britta relises she's in love with Jeff and decides there's no better time then the present to tell him. Some Spoilers may be included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Physiology of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You All Enjoy! Comment and Give Kudoos.

Britta Perry was never good at long term relationships. Really the longest she had ever dated anyone was Jeff. It was really dating, the year they were sleeping together, but anytime one of them had brought it up they would say _‘when we were dating’_. Really Britta had never wanted a real relationship, so when Jeff told Britta that Troy was going to tell her he loved her she practically jumped Jeff. It was the wrong thing to do, sleep with Jeff, but she had to ruin the relationship. It was like an instinct to her.

After they slept together Britta never told Troy. She thought maybe this would be her chance to finally have a real relationship. But when Jeff finally talked to his father he showed up at her door in the middle of the night.

“Jeff, what are you doing here?”

Jeff looked really upset, vulnerable even. 

“I went to my dad’s again.”

The word again is used loosely. He went to his days around Halloween. His dad wasn’t home but something freaked Jeff out not to wait for him.

“Do you want to come in?”

He nodded.

No one else was home. It was dark and lonely. They both sat down on the couch and Jeff began talking. It was mostly rambling about how he told his dad off but then he said something that made her confused.

“I invited him to thanksgiving.”

The study group had promised to spend thanksgiving at Shirley’s. She wanted them to have a real taste of a christen thanksgiving. Everyone agreed to go since none of them really wanted to go to their families.

“Why?”

“I don’t know. I really just wanted to spend some time with him, to show him how I turned out okay. How I really didn’t need him in my life.”

Britta hugged him. She didn’t know what to say. After they hooked up she hadn’t really spent much time with him. She had gone back to Troy and he went back to constantly flirting with Annie. But now they were alone, again.

“I’m sorry I came over just to rant about this. There’s no one else I really felt that would understand.”

 

At that she kissed him.

Thanksgiving morning came only a few days later. Britta woke up to an alarming feeling of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and began retching. This could not be good.

She ate breakfast like usual with Annie, Abed and Troy. She tried to keep it down but it came right back up and she puked in the sink. Annie noticed this while the guys were playing in the dereamitorain.

“Britta are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, I should be fine.”

Annie gave a half smile and proceeds to clean Britta’s mess. Britta headed to the bathroom to clean up. After her shower it hit her, the nausea the weird craving to eat after puking, and even the fact she and Troy had been making out twice as much.

She zoomed out of the bathroom and ran into the dreamitorain. She grabbed Abed and pulled her into his room. She begged him to show her his _‘notebook’_. After pleading for it he handed it over. Searching for the date she came across the page that said there ovulating dates. She skimmed passed that and finally found their menstrual cycle chart. Britta should have had her last week. This partially made her faint. She went to her room and just laid there, not a movement from her body.

It was almost 2pm when Britta heard banging at the door.

“Britta, are you almost ready? Can I come in?”

It was Troy, poor innocent Troy. She knew it couldn’t be his. If she was pregnant it was going to Jeff’s. God just loved screwing with her, didn’t he?

“I’ll be ready in like 10.”

 

With that she could hear Troy leave the door. She quickly slide into an appropriate dress, curled her hair and then out the door the 4 of them went.

When they arrived at Shirley’s it was 2:30. No one else had arrived yet. Shirley was cooking in the kitchen while the four of them sat in the den talking, well Annie and Britta, Troy and Abed decided to give themselves a tour of Shirley’s since neither of them had been there before.

Around 3ish the doorbell rang again. It was Jeff. Britta could hear the liveliness in Shirley’s voice as she invited him in. The second he entered the living she grabbed his arm and pulled him into one of the boy’s rooms. (Andre and the kids went to his mothers for thanksgiving.)

“Wow you want to do it in here? That’s weird even for you, Britta.” Jeff said smirking as Britta closed the door. Her face looked pissed.

“I can’t believe you did this to me.”

Jeff made a face that words could not describe. It was kind of angry but also stunned, like he had heard someone tell him his mother had died but because a boat exploded and she was driving by the doc when it happened.

“What are you talking about?”

“I think,” Stupid nausea. She leaned over and threw up in sand castle bucket.

“Wow, you okay kitten?”

She stood back up wiping her mouth. “I think I’m pregnant.”

It was silent. They both looked completely horrified saying it out loud. Jeff barley had a father and now he was going to be one, or was he? Maybe it’s Troy’s. He had to ask.

“Is it mine?”

Britta nodded. “There’s no way it isn’t.”

Then there was a knock at the bedroom door. “Hey Britta, are you in here?” _Stupid Troy! Can’t he just leave me alone_ is all she could think.

Britta opened the door and went straight to the bathroom. Jeff still looked sickened.

“You okay dude?”

“Yeah, I think so; I’m going to go check on Britta.” His words didn’t seem super convincing but Troy still went back to Abed and Annie.

When he went to go to the bathroom Britta was already out. She still didn’t really know what to say so she passed right by him and went to the kitchen. He followed though, hopping he could come up with the words to apologize.

In the kitchen Shirley was still cooking so they sat down at the round, white table. Britta slammed her head on it.

“Brit-ta, are you alright?” Shirley said prouncing the t’s loudly.

“I’ll be fine.” Her head was still smothered on the table, her beautiful curls covering the rest of her face. It was hard for Jeff not to stare. He always thought and probably always will think she’s the most beautiful girl in the whole world. When the doorbell rang again Shirley left the room and Britta finally was ready to talk again.

“I can’t believe I might have a baby.” She was rubbing her temples, elbows on the table.

Jeff put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to be here, you t=know that right?”

She turned to look at him but didn’t have time to smile because Pierce walked in the room. He was already making racist jokes and Shirley already looked disgusted. Then he noticed Britta and Jeff sitting at the table alone.

“Where’s blondies boyfriend?”

Britta’s lips twisted and Jeff shrugged. Behind them Shirley shouted something about going to the garage for something. They ignored, kindly. At that the three of them were alone. It was awkward so Pierce told them he was _‘getting a drink’_ but really he just needed to leave the room.

“So want to go get one of those pee stick things?”

“It’s the middle of thanksgiving no drugstores are going to be open. Plus isn’t your dad coming?”

Jeff remembered, _his_ dad.

“I guess I should tell him he’s going to be a grandfather, huh?”

“WHAT! You can’t! I haven’t even confirmed I’m pregnant and even if I was we can’t tell anyone till I break up with Troy.”

“Why, he’s going to find out anyways!”

That’s when they started fighting; it wasn’t even a real fight they just were yelling about stupid things. It was like they were there usual selves again. They argued and argued until Troy and Annie came into the room, because when they did Britta yelled something really stupid that she shouldn’t have.

“It’s all you fault for inseminating me!” When Troy and Annie heard that it was silent. Britta nearly started crying. Then she thought of something, Troy doesn’t really know much about grown-up words, so she improvised.

“He inseminated me with…. Food?”

Annie looked puzzled because Britta never talks like that and Jeff never agrees so easily. Troy looked like he believed it though so she was good.

Dinner was served at 5pm. Jeff’s dad showed up right then and Jeff introduced him to the group. Dinner was a bit fuzzy to Britta. She got nauseous after having like three bites of food and ended up running to the bathroom and Jeff following shortly after. After that the Annie, Abed and Troy seemed to think it was Shirley’s cooking and got Chang to bring them some food from senior Kevin’s. Shirley caught them eating it in the garage and Pierce said he could hear her yelling like when they burnt her pies at Troy and Abed’s house warming.

When it was just Britta, Pierce, Jeff and his dad at the table things started getting weird again. Britta could stop giving his dad weird glares, I hate you glares to be exact. Jeff kept hitting her foot with his own trying to get her to stop but then she just crossed her legs up on her chair before he could hit her again.

Troy and Abed came back moment before Shirley and Annie. They all sat down except Shirley, who had a few words to say of her own.

“Does anyone else find my cooking to taste weird?” Everyone looked around to the people beside them. “Because it seems Britta is having some sort of reaction to this food.”

Britta removed the arms that were holding her very sickly stomach. “Uh actually…”

“It’s not the food, she’s got the….”

“Flu! I got the flu.”

Her and Jeff both smiled for a short second before Jeff whispered to her. “Want to get out of here.”

She nodded and they went out to his car for a _‘cigarette’._ Jeff and her drove to the closet drugstore and she grabbed a few pee sticks and then they drove back to Shirley’s.

“Do you think it’s going to be positive?”

Jeff looked at her. She looked nervous. He then pulled over and answered.

“Maybe, I never thought I would have kids. But If your pregnant I will always be there for that kid,” He placed his hand on her stomach and looked her right in the eyes. “I love you.”

 

Her eyes watered a bit, _stupid hormones._ “I love you too Jeff.” She grabbed his mouth and pulled it onto hers. They started making out like long lost lovers.

They got back at Shirley’s and Jeff quickly apologized to his dad for being so busy today and then they rearranged to see each other again soon. Then he walked down the hallway to the bathroom door. He knocked quietly.

“Britta, are you done yet? Can I come in?” Jeff asked softly at the door. Then the door slowly opened a crack. Jeff peeked in. Britta was curled up in a ball on the floor.

“In 5 minutes will know.” She said pointing at the stick.

He smiled and sat down beside her. She wiped her face again from the few tears sliding out of her eyes. When she went to put her hand back on her knee Jeff grabbed it and placed his fingers between hers. He squeezed her hand.  And then, they just sat there. One minute passed, then two and then it was finally 5 minutes. Britta looked down at the stick with the tiny negative sign on it. They both stared at each other for a long time before one of them spoke.

“Well…”

“Yeah…”

Jeff tightened his clasp on Britta’s hand and she tightened her own. Then she kissed his check.

“I’m going to break up with Troy.” Jeff looked surprised in a kid of good way. Then she continued. “And I still mean what I said in the car. I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ve loved you since the day we first met. Everything you do makes my day better. If I don’t see you one day, that day just sucks. You’re everything to me.”

Brita leaned over and they kissed. It was slow but extraordinarily. When it was over they got up and went into the living room where Troy, Shirley and Abed were sitting. Annie had gotten a ride home with Pierce and Troy and Abed were waiting for Britta.

  
 

“Hey, Troy I’m going to go over to Jeff’s so you guys can leave now.” Britta said when they returned to the living room. Troy gave her a suspicious look and Abed winked at Jeff. Jeff had no idea what that meant.

Britta was lying in Jeff’s bed with him spooned around her. He was warm and comfy. She grabbed her cell phone off his night stand and began to type.

**_Dear Troy, I just thought I’d tell you that I think our relationship is done. I’m still hopelessly in love with Jeff and I think it’s best if we break up. Sorry I did this over text I just didn’t want to wake up Jeff and tell him I was leaving. Britta_ **

At that she leaned back into Jeff and fell asleep.

 


	2. Witty Ranting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly just based on Jeff and Britta but has a small hint of Annie and Abed

<p>There were things only Jeff knew about Britta and things only Britta knew about Jeff. There were also things that they talked about that they would never share with the study group. They loved to gossip about who was crushing on who and who kissed who and who hates who. They always loved talking more than the quite, even if they were fighting.</p>

<p>Britta knew that Jeff never wanted to be a lawyer till his parents got divorced. Before he wanted to be a fireman or an astronaut. He always loved the thought of being the first man to land on Jupiter or Mercury or somewhere like that. She also knew how in the mornings he’ll only eat pancakes, bacon or waffles. He hates any other breakfast food simply because there to commercialized witch Britta found hilarious.</p>

<p>Jeff knows that Britta never liked her mother, even when she was little. Her mother always tried to make her wear frilly dresses and play with dolls instead of doing what she wanted to do. He also knows that Britta can’t stand the smell of something burning (He learned this at a Greendale bonfire party. She wouldn’t go near the fire because of the smell so they ended up hanging around the hallways of Greendale, alone.).</p>

<p>Britta’s fear of thunder and heights has come up before too. Some of the other study member knew about these from hanging out with Britta but Jeff was the only one who knew why she hated them. She hated heights because her brothers tried pushing her out of the fairswheel at the Colorado County Fair. The fear of thunder was because when she was 16 her boyfriend and she ran away and he was struck by lightning in an only thunder storm, convincing Britta to think thunder got him.</p>

<p>Britta knew Jeff was freakishly scared of all rodents. Mice, rats, gerbils, any of them. They all freaked him out to the point he would scream like a little girl. Troy also had this phobia but it was totally cute on Jeff.</p>

<p>There were things Jeff and Britta knew together that they would never share with others. Like how Annie and Abed kisses a second time after the Halloween extravaganza at Pierce’s. Britta told this to Jeff when they were watching Cougar Town one night. Jeff didn’t seem to be jealous effectively creating a smile upon Britta’s face. Jeff also told Britta that he knew Shirley made out with Garret at last month’s kegger. Shirley still hadn’t remembered and anytime Britta saw him or her after she giggled.</p>

<p>Sometimes they were even a bit cruel and made fun of their friends. Like Britta and Jeff made up a joke about Shirley’s sometimes deep voice. They never used it around her but they laughed there asses off whenever she did the voice.</p>

<p>Things between them were actually getting pretty good. Like Jeff would bring movies to her place and they would curl up on the couch and eat popcorn from Abed’s secret popcorn stash. Or she would spend whole weekends in his apartment, just running around in their underwear, making out like teenagers. They would even go out together, like to public places. Sometimes Britta would even let Jeff hold her hand. He always couldn’t stop smiling when they did though, like he had won something.</p>

<p>They cooked for each other but mostly ordered take out. Britta always loves watching him pick off all the toppings to eat because then she feels like she’s not the anorexic one. Sometimes Britta uses all her fancy bath stuff (Bubble bath, candles, etc.) and they have a <em>‘sexy bubble bath’</em> as he puts it. They go shopping together and one weekend they went with Jeff’s dad up to his ski resort in Dakota. They almost started spending every weekend together, actually almost every day together.</p>

<p>There were a few times when things could get awkward. It was mostly between the two of them and Troy mainly because Britta was still living at their place. When she and Jeff would be making out on the couch he would always turn around and go back to his room. Or when he heard them screaming and laughing in the shower he definitely scrubbed it down more than once. There were a few times it was awkward for Annie too. One time she came into the study room early to hear Jeff call Britta <em>milady. </em>It put her in a bit of a bitchy mood the rest of the day but she seemed to have calmed down the next day.</p>

<p>Abed started picking up on the cute little things of their relationship as well. Like how Jeff called Britta short stack because she made amazing pancakes and she’s short. Or how if they spend the night at Britta’s, Jeff’s hair looks more bed head. He thinks it’s probably because Britta won’t let him leave his gook and hair products in there bathroom. Abed also picks up on the fact Jeff’s tooth brush is at their place. He was counting them and realized there were 5 tooth brushes there, one had to be Jeff’s then.</p>

<p>Annie told Jeff and Britta one day as they came into study group that it was there 3 month anniversary. They had no idea so after class Jeff ran out to the drugstore and bought her a sweet little card, a jar of pickles (there her favorite) and a bottle of tequila. They ended up spending the night rolling around and laughing in Britta’s bed eating pickles and getting drunk. Britta claims it was one of their best dates ever.</p>

<p>When Britta and Jeff caught Abed and Annie at the same movie that they were at the spied on them the whole night (usually they throw popcorn at other couples making out and then have sex in the bathroom). After the movie Britta and Jeff cornered them with cheekish grins on their faces. Annie was blown away by the fact that they both went to the comical rom-com but Jeff denied that he chose it when Britta pointed it out.</p>

<p>On Christmas they drank eggnog in there sweat pants and played Troy and Abed’s PS3. Jeff thought it was historical when Britta was playing Grand Theft Auto. After hours of that they watched re-runs of Parks and Recreation and How I Met Your Mother on Netflix till Abed came home from spending the day with his dad.</p>

<p>The week Britta would get her menstrual cycle Jeff would buy her tampons and chocolate roses. He came over one time to her curled up in a ball on the couch in tons of pain. He forced her to take some Advil and then gave her a belly rub while she fell asleep in his arms. She was wearing his shirt and she looked so peaceful. It made his day to see her so happy with him.</p>

 


	3. Sick Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last little bit of loving for my Jeff/Britta. I've been wildly depressed from all the Troy/Britta latley so I had to write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this stuff I write about isn't mine. I thought I should let you know that. Community is Dan Harmons.

It was January, cold windy January. Jeff was fast asleep in her bed with his arms holding her tight. He was always a deep sleeper. Then all of a sudden a loud sound woke him up, making him jump to check on her.

“AAAACHHHOOOOO!” 

Jeff eyes were open wide enough to see her blowing her nose into a tissue and then coughing into her sleeve. You could tell she had been up for awhile coughing and sneezing. There were red rings around her eyes and her nose was bright pink almost red looking.

“Did I wake you up?” Britta asked sounding horrible. She hadn’t been sick lately, there were signs of this. It had to have just hit her.

“Yeah, but its okay.” He said sitting up “Are you feeling okay sweetie? You look awful.”

She coughed again. “Thanks, I was feeling peachy keen.” It was in a laugh like tone with a half hearted smile. He rubbed her back a bit and then kissed her forehead before he got out of bed. “Wait, where are you going?”

“I have an idea.”

 

 

He was gone for awhile but when he returned he had vapor rub in one hand and cough syrup in the other. She smiled and wiped her nose again. After Jeff gave her all the medicine he wrapped her in the warmest blanket from the collection in her closet and climbed back in bed with her. They fell asleep for awhile.

In the morning Jeff woke up still wrapped around Britta. She still looked sickly, her nose was running and her eyes still had red circles around them. He kissed her forehead and went into the kitchen to get some coffee. In their Abed was pouring cereal and Troy was at the table reading the comics from the paper. He filled the coffee grinder with Britta’s fair trade coffee beans and then sat down beside Troy while it was burring.

“Is Britta still sleeping?” Troy asked still looking away from Jeff.

“She’s got a cold. She was coughing a lot last night and her nose is running now.”

“Didn’t she get a flu shot?”

Jeff shook his head in disbelief. “Britta hates needles so I didn’t make her go. I never actually though she would get sick.”

“Well,” Abed began when he sat down holding his cereal bowl. “Britta’s skinny, she doesn’t take good care of herself and never where’s a winter coat even if it’s minus 40. This was bound to happen.”

“Yea well I’m going to take excellent care of her while she’s sick. It’s the best thing I could do.” Abed patted Jeff’s shoulder and then they heard a loud sneeze coming from Britta’s room.

“Jeff…” Britta tried yelling but her throat was on fire. Her nose was running and her syncs’ were giving her a massive head ache. Britta hated being sick especially when it was the flu.

“I’m coming sweetie.” Jeff jumped up from his seat and hurried into her room. She was lying down blowing her nose into another Kleenex. All Jeff was thinking was how pretty she could still look in that much pain. He sat down beside her and gave her a kiss.

“Don’t kiss me you’ll get sick.” Was her reply but Jeff ignored and kissed her again.

“How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

“My head hurts, I think I’m getting a fever, my nose won’t stop leaking and I think I have the all time driest throat ever.”

After hearing all her complaints, Jeff gave her some more cold medicine and got her a cold wash cloth for her rising fever. Then he got himself some coffee while she rehydrated with some orange juice. Then he ran to the store to get her some more Kleenex and throat lozenges, leaving Annie in charge of Britta.

Annie entered Britta room with a small bowl of soup while Troy followed holding a mug of camomile tea. Britta was coughing her head off but tried to half smile when they came in.

“Hey we brought you some soup and tea. I thought you were probably getting hungry.” Annie said propping Britta’s pillow up for her.

Britta smiled taking the tea from Troy “Thanks guys.”

Annie stayed in her room and they talked for awhile as Troy went to get the door. Jeff was back. He was holding a bag full of cold medicine stuff. The other hand was holding a bouquet of colorful flowers and a get well card. He had a smile on his face and then proceeded to Britta’s room.

The second he walked in she had a huge smile on her face. He handed her the card and the flowers and gave her tons of kisses claiming that every second she didn’t feel well he would kiss her to make it all better.

“You didn’t have to do all this, it’s just a cold.” Britta said while Jeff dropped down besides her putting his arm around her shoulder. Annie was still sitting at the end of the bed thinking what a prefect boyfriend Jeff must be.

 

 

“I’d do anything for you, you’re my dragon turtle.” He kissed her head and lips and cheek, really he kissed her all over her face.

Britta finally decided to get some more rest so Jeff took this as an opportunity to take a shower and clean himself up a bit. He made sure to check on her a few times to wipe her nose and fix her cold wash cloth. When he was done cleaning himself up he decided to watch a bit of TV with Abed and Troy until Britta was awake.

Britta woke up around 5:30 that night with a super sore head and a throbbing stomach. It felt like someone was trying to trocher her. She shifted around a few times under the covers but that just made her stomach hurt more. She kicked the covers off and went to go find Jeff because her throat was in so much pain she didn’t want to talk.

Jeff saw the door start to open and Britta exited and stood in front of him. She looked even worse than before.

“Britta you didn’t have to get up. Go back to bed I’ll get you what you need.”

Britta coughed and ignored him. She sat down on his lap and pulled the blanket Troy was using on to her lap.

“Britta if you’re bored I can bring you the lap top and we can-“

He was cut off by Britta lips pressed against his. “My throat hurts and the bed was making me super hot.” She leaned back and wrapped Jeff’s arms around where her stomach was hurting. Her voice sounded scratchy and weak. “I just rather sit here with you for awhile.”

Jeff tightened his grasp around her and they snuggled up watching whatever Abed had on the TV (Literally they couldn’t tell if it was a doctor show or a spy show). After a few hours Annie came into the room and saw Britta and Jeff fast asleep on the couch together, Abed and Troy awkwardly watching them.

“Do you think we should just let them sleep here?” Abed asked pointing at the two love birds.

 

 

Annie nodded and grabbed another blankets to cover them up better. Then the three of them went into her room to relax so that they wouldn’t disturb Britta and Jeff.

Jeff woke up around 3am. Opening his eyes he noticed they were sleeping on the couch. Teenage Mutant Turtles was on the TV, it was on mute though so it wouldn’t wake them. Jeff looked down at Britta. She seemed to being having a pretty good sleep. Her nose was still red but she was breathing clearer and the circles around her eyes were completely gone now.

He didn’t want to wake her so he crawled off the couch and carried her ‘newlywed style’ back to her bed. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then changed out of his clothes into his PJ’s and moved slowly into the bed so he didn’t wake her. He passed out soon after that.

When Britta woke up it was 6am. Her fever had finally broken and her nose and eye felt complety better. Still though her throat was sore and the stomach pain was just as bad as yesterday. She was relived to feel a bit better though. She saw that Jeff was still sleeping so she yawned quietly and went to the bathroom to clean up.

When she was done in the shower she made herself some tea because coffee wouldn’t make her head or throat feel any better. Then she curled up on one of Troy and Abed’s lounge chairs and watched The View. Jeff was up shortly after that and freaked when Britta wasn’t in the bed with him.

“Britta?” He yelled still groggy.

“In the living room.”

Jeff got up and entered the living room. He was rubbing his eyes and walking slower then he usually did. “Wow you look so much better.” He sat down on the lounge chair beside her, seeing that she was almost back to normal (besides the few boogers, but that didn’t matter to him).

“I feel so much better. I think I’ll be able to go back to school tomorrow.”

“I think you should be fine.”

She smiled looking down and then back to looking at his face. “Thank for taking care of me, no ones ever done that for me before.”

“Well that’s their loss, isn’t it?”

She smiled and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Thanks For Reading


End file.
